The typical MR read/write head comprises a sensor or element that senses ambient magnetic fields at the head, causing a relative change in MR resistance. The change or variation produces a current variation that is received in the preamplifier. AC coupling, typically using capacitors, between the MR sensor and the amplifier stages prevents the amplifier input stages from being overloaded by DC voltages across the MR elements. A number of techniques have been developed to shorten DC settling transients and hence increase recovery times of the MR element. These techniques have been developed to increase the speed of the preamplifier. Conventional ac signal amplifiers use a transistor circuit coupled to the bases of the pre-amplifier transistor differential pairs to compensate and maintain the base currents at pre-determined levels. Disadvantageously, transistors are rarely perfectly matched, which gives rise to various offsets due to feedback current mismatches. A current mismatch results in a large input offset and bad switching recovery time due to the offset. Other arrangements that are designed to increase switching times and improve dynamic range use complex feedback loops. But feedback loops give rise to other problems such as increased recovery time and increased control circuit complexity. In contrast, the configuration of the present invention is not overly complex. Further, the performance of the preamplifier is improved as the present invention requires no trim or tuning for operation.